KILL HOUSE (reader x hetalia) WARNING: CONTAINS GORE
by HeadLessKay
Summary: You are just a normal girl living alone. Until one day you wake up In a strange house. It twists your world. Will you be able to get out? Who will you find?
1. Introduction

you were just any normal girl. Well, besides the fact you really loved hetalia. All the characters made you happy and you loved them each in a different way. you sat in your room, sitting at a desk that was up against a wall. you were drawing Canada at the moment. You thought he wasn't very noticeable so you would draw him just to give the baby some love. You were almost done with the sketch when you heard your neighbors yelling about something. since you lived in an apartment you didn't want to upset anyone. You were only 19 and living Alone, with the thoughts of your favorite characters filling your head.

You turned off the light and climbed in bed. It was time for that anyway. You pulled the blankets over your body as you drifted off to sleep. It was so peaceful. Dreaming of the characters running around laughing and having fun. Something in the dream seemed wrong. You felt a dark Ora in it. The dream soon turned to a nightmare where you were placed in a huge mansion, with darkness and blood filling every corner. You could hear the screaming of people.

Your eyes fluttered open as you sat up in a cold sweat. Your eyes widen when you realized where you were. You were on a hard wood floor, In a dim room with some candles hanging from the walls. The room was mainly red with a tacky red and gold wallpaper torn and ripped. You looked at your clothes and saw you were wearing a grey shirt with normal jeans. A necklace was placed around your neck, a metal skull was the only thing there.

You got up to your feet and walked around the room insearch for a way out. A door was in a closet. You panicked but pushed yourself through. It was dark but you kept walking. Soon you step into something wet. You could feel your foot soaking up. You gulped and continued to walk with your body shaking and sweat dripping down. Quickly you stopped when a dead end was found. You placed your hands on the wall moving around and soon finding a door knob.

you pushed the door open just to fall out. Your back hit the ground making you lose your breath. after a moment, you regained it. You looked up and saw the door above ground and there was no way you could reach it. You got back up and looked down a hallway that was endless. The same red wallpaper went down the hall as it was torn. There were no doors down the hall. You felt shivers go down your spine as you felt your breath get heavy. There was no noise. You started down the endless hallway until something caught your eye. A door. A brown wooden door.

You opened the door, hoping to find something. A rush of cold air hit you and you shut the door and backed up, making your back hit the wall. Before you could do anything, a cold hand wrapped around your mouth and faced you to a pale white boy. His hair was black but soaking wet. His eyes were bright blue and his clothes were damp. You didn't move. He spoke up with a sad raspy voice.

_hello (name), I am Aiden. I have died from drowning. I have been watching you. A humble little girl, living alone. I'm very interested in you. Would you like to play a game? Oh, wait, you are already playing. The rules are simple. Get out. You will find something you love in each door. But I warn you, I am nothing but pure evil so don't expect kindness. Now run. Run until your heart and lungs give out, run until you find something._

you pushed him off, wetting your hands. And you ran. You didn't look back. You didn't dare. You didn't care about the sick boy behind you. You wanted to get out. After a while of running, nothing came up. just the endless hallway. So you walked. You walked until a door came to view. It was just like the other.

Your heart pounded and your hands became sweaty. You swallowed slightly as you reached for the doorknob. Slowly twisting it. To see what's inside.

**so this story has numerous chapters. You could just read one. Or all. It's your choice. Beyond this chapter will be very gorey. I'm warning you. If you would like to request a country. Please do. **

**disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. **


	2. America

_**AMERICA**_

You opened the door. Groans were heard. You slowly walked in as the light from the hallway brighten The room. On the floor blood filled the ground. You walked closer to the groans until you stepped on something swishy. You took a step back and heard something kept backing up as a hand came into the light. Dragging behind the hand was a head of your favorite hero.

It was America. He was missing his eyes, and had blood gushing out of his eye sockets. You screamed and backed up as he grabbed your ankle bringing you down to hit the ground. You fought back and screamed. As more of his body came into light you could see his ribs and organs spilled out. Your body was tense and shaking, you screamed and America pulled you closer.

As panicked as ever you kicked his face and but he still held your leg. He wasn't a zombie. No. He was just undead. The lovable American was covered in blood. His hair dripped of blood. You screamed louder. He kept pulling you closer until you were right under his messed up cut body.

Blood dripped on to your face as your heart raced and you froze. He leaned down next to your ear and whispered in the softest whisper.

"Welcome to the kill house"

Your body was shaking again as you saw his face. He looked so beaten. He grabbed something and put in your face. An eyeball was shown. You noticed it was blue. He shoved it in his eye socket and looked down at You. his breath was still going.

You put your hands on his cold and lifeless face. Pushing him. In your hand reach you grabbed a crowbar and hit America. He didn't budge. You kept hitting until he grabbed your wrist making you drop the weapon. His nails dug into your wrist, making them bleed and hurt. You felt your heart pound louder. you punched him and fought until He fell off as you got up and ran towards the door.

He still had his hand on your leg. You pulled and tugged. "Let me go! Leave me alone!" You screamed and pulled harder. By now you were sobbing. You couldn't stop crying. You stepped on his hand, twisting it in a way that wasn't normal. Once he let go You ran to the door and slammed it shut.

his hand pound against the door as you held it shut. You were in sobs. Your body was shivering. You started to walk down the hall but when you turned around the door was gone. You leaned against the wall and sunk down to your knees as you sobbed harder.

After a long time of you sobbing and clenching your wrist, you realized a decapitated head rolled Infront of you. The eyes were rolled back so you couldn't see them and their mouth was open with blood dripping from it. It had Blonde hair with blood all over. You screamed and backed up against the wall standing up. Then a voice was in your head.

"Please don't be frightened. I'm canada...as you can see..I'm...headless...but! I know how to get you out! You need to put me together...each room you go to has a body part..." His voice was like a whisper. You shakily picked up the head and looked at it. Lifeless.

"How do I put you together?" You whimpered and stopped crying. "Well...turn around" his voice added and you turned and saw a small painting. You picked it up and placed it on the ground. Inside was a hole. You put the head in. It was a perfect fit, your necklace dangled down and blood dripped a bit.

"I'll stay with you. But I can only talk when part of me is with you..and take the necklace off...it helps him track you down."

You pulled the necklace off and looked back at the head. You nodded and started walking down the hall again.

_**okay! So I actually did this. Get pumped for the rest! WHOOP! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**_


	3. Romano

you walked down the hall endlessly. it seemed like forever. you felt tired, you were dragging yourself but you knew if you fell asleep than Aiden would find you. You heard a loud scream that startled you. slowly you picked up your pace until you passed by a door. the screaming was getting louder and coming closer so you opened the door and slammed it behind you. You saw a light, but your entire lower half was in a liquid. you drenched your hand in the liquid and found blood. you panicked and tried to moved but since blood is so thick it was very difficult. you started to actually move as you turned back to the door, but to your unliking, the door was on the other side of the room. you used as much power and strength you had to move. something was floating in the blood, you couldn't identify it since the light was so dim.

Once you moved close enough you saw an arm, with a red hoodie sleeve, well, it looked red, probably stained from the blood. you heard a familiar voice in your head. "_grab my arm (name)! grab it and get out!" _you knew that voice. it was canada. you grabbed the arm and inched towards the door. something brushed against your leg, but you played it off as nothing. as you kept moving, the blood was stiffing and rising. you moved quicker, but something grabbed your leg.. you screamed as felt something grabbed your other leg, you still kept a strong grip on canada's arm. you felt yourself being pulled down into the blood.

you screamed and kicked, but more hands grabbed you and pulled you lower. a hand reached up and grabbed your arm as another grabbed your shoulder. you tried to get away, but they pulled you deeper. you cried and screamed as the blood was neck high. before you could scream again, you were completely pulled in the blood, you knew it was over. Canada said softly, "_you can't lose to the kill house"_ his voice got louder and went from a whisper to a yell. "_YOU CAN'T LOSE TO THE KILL HOUSE" _he sounded in pain and angry.

you felt like that was it, suddenly, someone pulled you out from the blood. you caught your breath quickly and looked at the person the pulled you out. he was soaking in blood, his hair was completely red, and his breath was heavy. at first, you could tell who or what he was, but a huge curl came from the top of the head and right then you knew it was romano. he didn't look scary at all, more angry. no cuts were on him or at least, none you could see. he carried you, bridal style and ushered to the door.

romano swung the door open and more hands pulled him and you, romano threw you onto the floor in the hallway. "run! get away! close the door!" romano yelled, you got to your feet and shut the door. the last glimpse you caught of romano, was him being choked and scratched by the hands, and him screaming. romano just saved your life. you crawled to the wall and watched some blood seep through the bottom of the door. you knew once you looked away from the door, he was gone forever but you knew if you kept looking, he would continue to suffer. you sighed and turned away. your eyes darted back at where the door once was. you didn't realize it, but you were crying.

as you looked to your side, you saw canada's arm. he was quiet but you knew what to do. you stood up and looked at your body, all the blood was gone. you wiped your tears and grabbed the arm. on the wall was another painting. you didnt care who was on it, but you were pretty sure it was austria. you moved the painting and shoved the arm in the hole behind it. before you could go, canada spoke up.

_forgive my out burst, i tried to warn you. thank you for getting my arm. im sorry you had to see that. _

you nodded, something pulled you back. you panicked but felt only one arm hug you. you turned around and saw, canada. parts of his legs and arms and torso were missing, until you realized it wasnt him body, only the head and arm. he put his finger on you lips. he was a breath taking sight. "_i know you are tired. rest. i'll protect you." _his mouth never moved, so you knew he was talking in your head. you placed a hand on his face. the eyes stayed looking at you, he was breathing.

you nodded and sat against a wall. canada, turned around and watched the hallways. you slowly drifted off to sleep. you trusted canada. he was helping you. you slowed your breath and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

**_SO, ROMA IS DONE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO I SHOULD DO NEXT! _**


End file.
